Alba Reyes
)]] Name: Alba Reyes Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Golf, animal rescue and volunteering, roller derby and rollerblading, biology Appearance: Alba stands at 5’8” and weighs 132 pounds. She has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair, reflecting her Hispanic heritage. Her hair reaches her shoulder blades and is normally worn in a high ponytail, with her bangs brushed out of her face that shows off her large forehead. Her face is round, although she has a sharp chin. Her nose is large and her skin is clear and blemish free. From her physical activities, Alba is a bit toned and muscular, particularly on her arms, and is also a bit broad shouldered. Alba is also fairly slim and has small breasts. Alba likes to dress casually. She’s not a fan of feminine clothing, preferring her clothes to be simple and clean. This means a lot of her clothing is monochromatic or has small logos, as she’s not a fan of prints or loud logos. She is most often seen wearing a polo shirt or a t-shirt with jeans and white sneakers. In colder weather, Alba will wear zipper hoodies. Alba does like to wear skirts and skorts, although she keeps them about knee length or slightly shorter. Alba doesn’t wear a lot of makeup, usually wearing a minimal amount of foundation and eyeliner. Her ears are pierced, so she does occasionally wear earrings, although she mostly prefers studs. On the day of the abduction, Alba was wearing a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She also had a black zipper hoodie wrapped around her waist and an old digital watch around her left wrist. Biography: Alba Rosa Reyes was born on June 1, 1998 in Kingman as the first child of Hector and Ana Reyes. She has two younger siblings, Carlos (age 8), and Sofia (age 6). Hector works as a line cook for a small restaurant, while Ana works as a housekeeper. Because of her parents’ jobs, they are often out of the house for most of the day, leaving Alba to look after Carlos and Sofia at times. The family lives in a lower class neighborhood in Kingman. Alba’s early life was one that was normal, although a bit difficult. Because of her parents’ work hours, Alba was often left in the care of her relatives. She spent a lot of time playing with her cousins, although she was often a bit more desperate for attention from her parents. Ana and Hector did try to give her as much attention as they could, so Alba at least felt like her parents did care when they were around. Alba was always an energetic and tomboyish kid growing up. She liked to play outdoors and run around. Alba could be a bit reckless at times, ending up with a few cuts and scrapes, but she was never really too worried about getting hurt when playing around. Ana thought it would be better if Alba channeled her energy into a specific sport. When Alba was six, she found the sport she really loved: golf. Alba’s uncle took her and her cousins to a mini golf course, and Alba fell in love with the sport. She liked the competitive aspect of golf and trying to hit a ball as far as she could on a driving range. She thought it was difficult at first, but soon started getting into the groove of the game. Seeing how much she loved the game, her mother signed her up for courses at a local driving range. Alba would go there on weekends and practice the game for hours. Alba would continue to practice at the range throughout elementary school. Alba’s early academic career was pretty event free. Alba did have some trouble keeping focused in class. Her grades tended to be on the average side, with Alba being a lot more interested in P.E. and elective courses compared to her main courses. Alba also started to make a few friends in elementary school. To most of her friends, Alba is a wild and energetic individual, who doesn’t often think things through and could be a bit dense at time, but is always friendly and easy to talk to. However, her energetic personality would also alienate some people, since she’d come off as fairly loud and annoying to them. Alba never really had issues with her peers who disliked her, mostly since she didn’t notice and simply brushed off any criticism she received. Around the time she started middle school, Alba also began to take golf a lot more seriously and tried competing in junior competitions. She had her range of successes and failures, placing at some competitions while losing at others. Because of this, Alba started to look at alternative careers in case she wasn’t able to play golf professionally. After a visit to a local animal shelter when she was 12 as part of a class trip, Alba began to realize how much she cared about taking care of animals. She was always fond of animals growing up, reading books on animals and biology. Alba decided that she wanted to learn more about animals and maybe become a veterinarian when she got older. Alba loves the idea of working with and taking care of animals, so she decided becoming a verterinarian was the best option for her. Because of this, she started to pay a lot more attention to her studies, particularly science class. She did get better grades because of this. Once she entered high school, Alba charged through with accomplishing her goals. She joined the golf team her first year and dedicated herself to the team. She would practice with them at nearby golf courses and driving ranges and tried to befriend the members of the team. She’s known for being a spirited member on the team, trying to help her teammates get better and offering encouragement. It was also in high school that Alba got involved with roller derby. She saw some of her classmates practicing and wanted to join since she thought the sport looked exciting and different. Alba had roller skated a bit when she was younger, but had to learn how to use roller blades and practice extensively to get good enough for the team. Alba’s nickname when competing is “Reina Roja,” or “Red Queen.” Alba tries to balance her roller derby practice with golf practice, although she tends to put more effort into golf than roller derby since she’s more interested in pursuing a career as a professional golf player. Alba also started to volunteer more at the animal shelter. She tends to come by twice a week in order to do various jobs around the shelter. She also began to rescue more animals if she could. If she spotted a stray animal, she’d try to catch it without hurting herself or the animal and take it to the shelter. Alba would spend more time at the center if she wasn’t spending so much time with her other activities, so she tries to make the most of her time there so that she can leave the center feeling accomplished. Whenever she feels she hasn’t made enough of a contribution, she tends to worry that she’s not working as hard as she could and feels guilty about her laziness. She usually has to reassure herself that she’s doing well for her time, but sometimes she feels unaccomplished and gets a bit morose. Most of Alba’s friends in high school are athletic girls involved in the same clubs as her. To most of her friends, she comes off as happy and excitable, but occasionally a bit dim. She’s very loyal to her friends and likes to hang out with them when she can. It was also in high school that Alba started to really pay attention to guys around her. Alba started to worry that she was too tomboyish for guys to like her and started to work on her social life. She started to chat with a lot more guys than she did in elementary and middle school, and tried to make herself more appealing to them. Her idea was to be slightly flirty with guys while also trying to make herself seem like someone they’d want to hang out with regardless. Alba hasn’t had a boyfriend yet, but she’s made herself a few good male friends as a result. Alba’s home life is also pretty good. She gets along with her parents, particularly her dad. They like to go to driving ranges together and talk a lot. She does get along with her mom, but at times can get on her nerves. Because Alba’s out of the house a lot, she tends to fall behind on household chores, something her mother wants her to put more effort into. Alba and her mother also tend to argue since Alba often doesn’t have time to look after her younger siblings. Alba’s had to sacrifice some planned social events in order to babysit, something she tends to be mad about for a day. Alba’s sibling do look up to their older sister. Carlos has asked Alba to teach him to play golf, so she’s made an effort to help him get better. Sofia adores Alba, although Sofia is a little more feminine, so they don’t have as much in common. Now that she’s in her junior year of high school, Alba’s trying to keep her social and academic life balanced while still trying her hardest to get her goals accomplish. This has had some mixed results, since Alba's at times been stressed out if she has too much on her plate, leading her to get migraines or to slip up in studies or extracurricular activities. She's been trying to balance these more by ensuring she put equal time into studying and practicing golf and roller derby, while also making sure she gets enough sleep each night. She’s trying hard to get passing grades in her classes, although she tends to do better in English and Science. She finds Math difficult at times, something she doesn’t really like. Alba decided to study biology in college, with plans to go to veterinarian school afterwards, as a fallback in case the golf career doesn’t work. Because of this, she’s trying to raise her Math grades through tutoring sessions. Her grades are steadily improving, so she feels she’s likely on track to get into a good college and later get into veterinarian school. Advantages: Alba is in good shape from her regular physical exercise and training. She’s very goal driven and will do whatever she can to accomplish it. She’s also very friendly and loyal, giving her a few potential allies. Disadvantages: Alba’s a bit dense at times and doesn’t realize if she’s being loud or annoying. She also can get stressed out if overworked. She can be brash and reckless at times, something that could lead to trouble on the island. Designated Number: Female student No. 035 --- Designated Weapon: CD of Jenny from the Block (Single) Conclusion: I don't care that you came from roller derby or how "tough" it is. I know where you're going and it's in the ground. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: Laurels Kills: 'Kaitlyn Greene, Emma Luz, Kimiko Kao '''Killed By: '''Suicide via landmine '''Collected Weapons: ' CD of Jenny from the Block (Single) (assigned weapon, discarded, to Hazel Jung), M16 Rifle (from Bradley Floyd, to Kaitlyn Greene, retrieved), Uzi-Pro (from Kaitlyn Greene), M18A1 Claymore Mine with electronic trigger (from Kaitlyn Greene) 'Allies: 'Bryony Adams, Bradley Floyd, Brendan Harte, Jonathan Gulley, Fiyori Senay 'Enemies: 'Kimiko Kao, Min-jae Parker, Caedyn Miller, Emma Luz 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Alba wandered the supply depot shoreline, and stumbled onto Bryony Adams trying to swim away from the island. Alba was able to shout for her to come back, but was unable to prevent Wayne Cox from pilfering some of Bryony's supplies in the confusion. Alba brought Bryony her clothes and helped calm Bryony down, offering hopeful platitudes she herself genuinely believed about escape. After Bryony was dressed and dry they went elsewhere. The two of them found Bradley Floyd and Steve Dobson nearby on the docks, though Steve left without saying much. Alba was quick to be friendly, though Bryony was more reserved on account of Bradley's reputation and weapon loadout. Bradley offered them both cigarettes, they both rejected. They then decided to seek out shelter, Alba remaining hopeful all the while. Bradley pelted them with jokes while they traveled for the rest of the night, to the gym. They found the gym by Day 2, and Coleen Reagan and Arthur Bernstein, while Bradley's jokes began to unsettle even Alba. She was the first to greet Kimiko Kao when she appeared, even though they'd heard announcements and Kimiko's kill of Cristo Morales by that point. Kimiko and Bradley, who had a history, quickly came into conflict that rapidly escalated and unfortunately none of the others could bring themselves to intervene. Kimiko stabbed Bradley, her spear finding his gut. Alba was the first to his side, tried to help, but it did little good and Bradley died in short order. Alba, unsure of what had to be done then, took Bradley's gun. She quickly latched onto the idea of pursuing Kimiko, stopping her somehow, and asked Arthur to join her. Arthur ultimately agreed, but Bryony did not, and she tried to stop them. Alba left regardless, but promised she'd return soon. She quickly got lost in the surrounding forest and only found the B dorm by the time third announcements sounded. She heard that her Sadie date, Brendan Harte, had killed. Immediately after, she met him and Jonathan Gulley. Her presence with Bradley's gun put both Brendan and Jon on edge, she in turn tried to reassure them that she just wanted Brendan to answer for what he'd done. Brendan gave her an earnest apology and she accepted it, glad to see she had others she could trust. They offered to meet her at the radio tower when it's danger zone was lifted, believing they had a plan to escape. Alba returned to the gym afterward, but only found the corpse of Bradley. She turned her her CD into a message she hoped one of the others could find, scratching 'radio tower' into it and leaving it near the entrance, before departing. She returned to the dorms, and found Brendan and Jon once more. Candice Banks arrived and all three welcomed her. Brendan revealed the unique hair color of the girl he'd become a killer to save, and Alba mistook that person for Raina Rose. They continued back onto their main objective, finding shelter and doing something about the corpse of Danny Brooks that Jon had found earlier, Alba taking the lead with her weapon. When they found the corpse Brendan suddenly panicked at the sight of it and bolted, a shocked Alba almost immediately ran after in pursuit, taking the grenade launcher he'd dropped as she started. She was able to catch up with Brendan and return his weapon, and the duo spent the night hiding in the forest before they proceeded on, Alba optimistic they'd turn the tide. She made the call for them to investigate the vehicle depot but before they could get far they found Alvaro Vacanti. Neither was inclined to confront a dangerous killer and Alba readily agreed when Brendan made the call for them to retreat before Alvaro noticed. Brendan led them to the northwestern cliffs. There they found a group consisting of Bernadette Thomas, Coleen Reagan, and Arthur Bernstein. Brendan approached Bernadette, as they were formerly good friends, Alba approached Coleen and Arthur to give Bern and Brendan some privacy. She tried to make small talk that received mixed reception, and named Coleen wrongly in the process. Bern and Brendan's conversation was a tense and harsh one, Bern interrogated Brendan about his kill of Jeremiah. Alba tried to offer information on Brendan's behalf, that he'd saved 'Raina', to win Bern over but the conversation remained hostile until Brendan lost his temper and shoved Bern. Alba ran over but it was too late, Brendan had accidentally killed Bern, and Alba couldn't think of how to comfort him as he began to sob. Coleen and Arthur then threatened Brendan with guns, demanding he leave. He did, and allowed Alba to follow, she did as she considered him her best friend and ally despite his murderous mistakes to that point. By Day 5 she and Brendan had moved to the un-Danger Zoned chapel, where she started to outwardly reflect on her religion as she understood it and the afterlife, unsure of how else to comfort the still clearly grieving Brendan. Brendan engaged her, reluctantly at first, but he then began to ask questions. His line of questioning led to the idea of rescue, which Alba still thoroughly believed would come. Brendan then admitted he didn't share her confidence, and proposed that he'd make sure she won if the game continued to it's conclusion. Alba unhesitatingly offered the same in response, and as they affirmed they'd protect each other regardless of the potential moral consequences Alba suddenly swooped in to kiss Brendan. Alba was suddenly embarrassed, she decided to leave the chapel briefly to clear the air and reflect for a bit. She wandered the gardens outside, trying to clarify what had just happened to herself, but the dour sight of an injured Min-jae Parker who was apparently alone compelled her to investigate. He had few words for her, and fewer and even less kind ones for Brendan when he followed Alba into the scene. Alba tried to verbally defend Brendan from Jae's ire, Brendan did likewise on his own behalf. Jae accepted none of their attempts and took a shot at Brendan in his fury, Brendan was hit in the shoulder and brought down. Alba ran to Brendan to protect him while he was down, leveled her gun despite her own nerves and ordered Jae to leave. Suddenly gunfire erupted from the other side of the tree they'd been on, and Jae elected to investigate. Alba was almost also ready to fight but she realized she'd never learned how to use the gun since acquiring it. She instead called for Brendan and herself to move elsewhere so they could treat his wound, and they slipped away. They escaped into the asylum and set up shop in the staff lounge to treat Brendan's wounds, Alba carefully tending to him as best she could. They were found by Brendan's old friend, Fiyori Senay, who entered with both of their blessings. The conversation that followed was awkward despite Alba trying to stay cheerful and Fiyori trying to be her usual irreverent self, Brendan's mood remained dour and he blamed himself to Fiyori for what he'd done and become as Alba finished dressing the wound. Alba admitted her mess up with not knowing how to use the gun to try and show Brendan he wasn't solely to blame for the disasters that had befallen them, she hoped Fiyori would also help her. The two of them were able to steer the conversation in a positive direction that engaged Brendan, they decided to learn to use the gun, using Brendan's assigned cat food as a target dummy and trading off turns with the rifle. They all took turns. The next day, Day 6, Brendan woke them for announcements, in time for their next destination to be decided when they learned Michael Crowe had been killed. Brendan suffered for the news, but grimly determined they had to seek out Michael's boyfriend and his old ally, Jonathan Gulley. Alba agreed, and also invited Fiyori along, she accepted and they set off. Alba, unfortunately, managed to walk the opposite direction as Brendan and Fiyori due to misunderstanding. She sought out the cove to stay put and wait for them to find her, and she found Kaitlyn Greene wandering the nearby beaches. After 'Katy Buried', her old derby teammate, confirmed she hadn't seen Brendan or Fiyori, the two of them talked pleasantly for a while, and exchanged stories of their island experiences. Kait asked Alba to stay with her a moment and relax with the view before they moved on to find their allies, she then used that opening to hold Alba hostage with her crossbow from behind, intending to turn a confused Alba into her fellow player in a game of chicken with the tide washing into the cove at that moment. Scared and unsure, Alba merely complied as Kait made Alba swap her gun for one of the smaller ones in Kait's bag, then enter the cove. Kait set the rules of the game so either girl shot the other if they chickened out before the tide had arbitrarily inundated them. Alba didn't understand Kait's intent or mentality, and begged her to stop it but Kait remained adamant despite attempts at reasoning and logic, despite the water beginning to come in at frightening speeds. Kait insisted she was doing it for the thrill and affirmation of her own bravado and power and letting Alba share in the experience, but Alba was miserable and freaking out and continued to insist she wanted no part of it. Things came to a head when the rising tide made Alba accidentally gesture with her gun Kait's way, Kait fired back and only barely missed, and Alba fired back in a panic, hitting Kait and spilling blood into the water. Alba escaped the cave, but when Kait didn't emerge Alba realized she'd ended her former friend's life for good. She began to have a break down, and a part of her recognized this was the same torture of conscience Brendan himself had suffered. It was only the memory of him, of maintaining their promise to each other, that allowed Alba to recollect the supplies and go on. She searched for Brendan, and led herself to the connecting bridge, where Day 6's BKA winner Jeremy Frasier met her and their guns both gave each other pause. Jeremy assured her he meant no harm and she reciprocated, then asked for Brendan. Jeremy was suspicious and correctly guessed she'd killed, she had to reveal what she'd done to Kaitlyn. Jeremy accepted her story, but then decided he wanted to ask and field questions and Alba decided she'd allow it. Jeremy first asked for people he was looking for. She did likewise when it was her turn to ask. He offered what information he could, his next question was prying about the killers she'd mentioned, Min-Jae Parker, Kimiko Kao, and Brendan. When she realized Brendan was also implicated by the question she quickly defended him, he shrugged it off. Her next question confirmed he was a killer but he made it clear his only intent was to protect himself and his friends, Alba was glad for that and assured him likewise. They each gave the other messages to pass on if the other found who they were looking for, then wished each other luck and moved on. She hid in the dorms for the night. The next morning she decided to investigate the radio tower where she'd told Bryony to go, she didn't find Bryony, but did find that someone had collected the CD she'd left her message on and set it to play. She stopped the song, disappointed, but the music attracted one of the other derby girls like Kait had been, Blair Moore. Blair was immediately suspicious and produced a gun, Alba didn't blame her given her announced kill. Alba's honesty got Blair to explain herself, and Alba did likewise, and the two were able to move on to productive information, discussing possible future threats and how to proceed. Their discourse strengthened Alba's resolve to fight on, and find her friends. They were also joined by Vincenzo/a Gatti then, who was also friendly, and as a group they were able to move on, searching for allies. They returned to the asylum, Alba leading them to the lounge in the hopes that Brendan or Fiyori may have returned. They found others had taken refuge there, Coleen Reagan ('Sandra'), Olivia Fischer, and Georgia Lee Day. Blair suddenly held the others at gunpoint, for reasons Alba couldn't personally clue in on. A brief tense standoff ended when Blair took a shot in panic, and brought Georgia down. Coleen and Enzo broth rebuffed Blair, and Blair began to run. Alba realized another situation like Brendan's was possibly happening, she wanted answers, and told Enzo to stay with the others and protect Georgia while she ran after Blair. Come Day 8 she'd lost Blair, and learned Georgia had indeed died. She grimly noted she was now used to paranoia and the possiblity of violently protect herself. She found Brendan again in the Staff B dormitory, and as she ran to him her guard broke down, she began to cry as she hugged him and memories of all she'd witnessed after losing him returned. They settled in a room and each discussed what had happened to them, Alba discussed her kill and her guilt, Brendan tried to explain to her that she'd tried her best, unlike him, as he had learned that he'd killed to protect Nancy Kyle. They were both weighed down by their sins, they realized, and they were prepared to go further, Alba said she'd start acting in a way that would be more about pure survival, and Brendan wished to kill to stop the threat posed by Min-jae Parker and Jonathan Gulley that he'd personally witnessed, though Alba was more reluctant than he himself was. Further discourse was interrupted by the appearance of Jaime Schanbacher. Alba stood by as Brendan had reacted first, cautiously keeping Jaime at a distance with his gun while he tried to talk to her. She was belligerent in the presence of his weapon, and Alba could only watch from the sidelines as the devolving situation seemed to produce a side of Brendan she'd never seen before, one willing to pick a fight with Jaime, shoot first, and kill her in cold blood after a brief scuffle. Alba was unsure what to do, but knew she had to do something, she confronted Brendan with her own gun drawn. Alba started to weakly cry even while she stayed vigilant, making Brendan explain himself. He explained he wanted a feeling of control back over his life, and she was shocked and knew it was a perverse reason. Brendan was willing to leave, or even to let her kill him, but she couldn't accept either option even as her understanding of him had been so shattered. She believed Brendan's fate was her responsibility now, whether he could redeem himself or whether she would have to put him down for his transgressions. She believed that they could still move on and try to be better people, and Brendan solemnly agreed to her terms. They covered Jaime with a sheet and moved on. They tried to discuss lighter things as they moved on in a search for Tyler Yazzie initiated by Brendan's newfound desire to apologize to him for killing Bernadette. They were confronted by Jonathan Gulley while wandering the docks, he seemed belligerent and Brendan and Alba both tried to calm him. Jon remained upset, refusing to believe Brendan's attempts at apologies and leveling his rifle at them, prompting Alba to suggest they could run. Brendan refused and took his stand, insisting he was trying his best and that he acknowledged the weight of his committed sins. Jon began to crack, begged for death, but Brendan hugged Jon to cool him off and insisted there was still a future for all of them together. Alba knew then that Brendan's heart was still in the right place, and Jon was also seemingly convinced. They arranged to meet later on the bridge, Alba happier than before to see that Brendan was once more proactive. They reunited with Jon and spent the next day wearily hiding in the regular ward rooms. After announcements Alba went to check on Brendan, he had things on his mind and after they updated statuses Brendan admitted full affection for her, but she didn't know how to respond. Brendan was devastated and quietly excused himself to check on Jon, Alba hadn't intended to outright reject him, she followed. Brendan and Jon had also talked a bit by the time she got there, they were talking about moving on when Brendan was suddenly attacked. A crossbow bolt lodged in his stomach, it was Min-jae. Alba ran out to stop him and as she'd promised herself she would on Brendan's half she opened fire in retaliation. Jae ran off and Alba had to return to Brendan's side. He was dying, and it was clear there was nothing any of them could do. They all had their final things to say, Alba responding to Brendan's earlier admission of love by honestly admitting she didn't know if she reciprocated, but that she appreciated the time she'd spent with Brendan and everything they'd done for each other. She sobbed quietly for a while as Brendan passed away. Jon remarked that they needed to stop Jae from killing again, and Alba somberly agreed, but neither of them seemed especially prepared to do what they had to do. Jon then decided what he was going to do, but he didn't want Alba to follow, he got her to promise she'd stop him if he went too far. Alba was left alone, she did what she could to give Brendan a proper resting place, a blanket and removal of the bolt in his chest. She then left a message to the camera, to Brendan's family, asking for them to understand what he'd gone through. She left him with a blown kiss. Feeling hollow, she randomly returned to the radio tower, where she found Fiyori Senay once more. Fiyori was friendly, but Alba began to choke up, too emotional from the memories of Brendan's life Fiyori evoked to properly speak. When Fiyori asked Alba explained through her strong emotion that Brendan had died, and she explained what had happened bluntly. They were then found by Blair Moore, which shocked Alba out of her mood, since Blair was an old friend. Alba calmed some and invited Blair inside, getting insistent as Blair refused because she badly wanted to protect her friend. But Blair moved on, and Alba was left with Fiyori. Fiyori and Alba hid in the radio tower for the night, mostly resting, not speaking much. Announcements for Day 10 woke them, and Alba's old wounds were re-opened, she began to check her supplies. Fiyori had a clearer course of action, that she'd hunt down Min-jae and Kimiko- who had killed another of Fiyori's dearest friends. Alba tentatively decided she wanted to go along, morally conflicted but believing her presence would keep the worst from happening to Fiyori. Fiyori believed Alba did not know what she was getting herself into and preferred Alba not follow, but left the option there. Alba didn't hesitate, she followed. She caught up to Fiyori in the lobotomy lab, who had found Caedyn Miller. Fiyori was making some sort of deal with Caedyn, challenging her to a duel to Alba's confusion. Alba had little chance to intervene, Fiyori and Caedyn agreed to a 'fair' duel before Caedyn promptly shot Fiyori. Alba pulled her gun in defense and demanded answers, Caedyn was flippant, daring her to shoot as Alba began to realize what sort of wretched girl Caedyn was, perhaps always had been. Before their standoff could resolve in violence a Fiyori who had not died ended it by blowing Caedyn's brains out point blank. Alba ran to Fiyori's side, with Fiyori's guidance they cleaned, stitched the wound, and dressed it. After the operation was a success Alba was left to openly voice her confusion at Fiyori's motives for starting the encounter with Caedyn. Fiyori essentially confirmed she'd been ready to hurt, to die, and asked Alba if she was willing to stay with her for what came next. Fiyori was going to keep hunting down Min-jae, and Alba agreed, ready to believe Min-jae would be killing again. Despite Fiyori's requests she couldn't feel enthused for it, however, she felt empty as she reflected on how it had all come down to this. They found Brendan's corpse, and they checked his supplies that Alba and Jon had previously abandoned. While they searched and replenished and evaluated their supplies their talk once more became serious and dire, Alba wanted to know how Fiyori saw the endgame. Fiyori also wanted Kimiko dead after Min-jae, and hoped that it wouldn't be down to the two of them, a sentiment Alba soberly echoed, especially as she quietly realized she was at this point mentally ready to not make it. After some further discussion, they left Brendan behind again. Heading back downstairs to the therapy rooms, they found Emma Luz outside the art therapy room, pushing a gurney that contained the body of her sister Sabrina Luz. Alba tried to be friendly and helpful, and Fiyori was her usual enigmatic self, but Emma was suspicious and on-edge, responding poorly to Fiyori especially. As Alba approached, Emma panicked and rammed her with the gurney, prompting her to fire the gun on reflex. Emma was hit in the leg and went for her weapon, only to be met with responding fire from Fiyori which further wounded her. Realizing that the situation had quickly spiraled out of control and that Emma was violent, Alba delivered a final shot which killed her. In the aftermath, Alba was overcome with remorse and blamed herself for messing things up. Fiyori attempted to be reassuring, and went so far as to agree to go along with Alba's desire to give Emma and Sabrina proper final respects. They moved the two bodies into the art room, where they arranged them along with those of Mitch Settles, Melanie Beckett, and Keith Bauer. Alba provided messages of peace and prayers while Fiyori watched, and they continued on their way once they were satisfied. The next morning's announcement revealed that Min-jae had killed Jonathan, which further strengthened Alba's resolve to see him taken down. She and Fiyori explored the asylum's cafeteria and its kitchen, making conversation about their friends and what they hoped to do in the future. Alba confessed the guilt that she felt over how she handled Brendan's love confession to her and her inability to save him. She also continued to make statements in the futile hope that she and Fiyori would be able to go home together, though she knew it was a pipe dream. As they made to leave, they were met with the arrival of none other than Kimiko, who had Min-jae closely in tow. A firefight quickly broke out, and Alba told Fiyori to retreat to the kitchen while she provided cover fire. Kimiko took a few minor injuries, but Alba was much more badly wounded by Kimiko and Jae's combined fire. She stumbled back into the kitchen and Fiyori tried to drag her to safety, but Alba realized that the situation had turned against them and that she probably wouldn't last. She told Fiyori to escape and then prepared the claymore mine that she had taken from Kaitlyn several days before. Alba said her last goodbyes to her family and friends, waited for the sound of Kimiko and Min-jae's entry to the kitchen, and then detonated the landmine in the hopes that she would take them down with her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''You realize he didn't hear you and he never will, darling. ''- Jim Greynolds '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Well, we don't have to kill her, (...) I mean, we'd be no better than her if we did that. But she's dangerous, and at the very least, we need to remove her as a threat. (...) Keep her in place until rescue comes and she can be tried properly. I'm sure there's something we can do besides killing her."'' -- Her plan in the immediate aftermath of Bradley's death. "I mean, leaving murderers behind to die would basically mean the rescuers would be murderers too." -- Alba on the idea of a rescue effort leaving the island murderers behind. "Brendan's been in so much pain over the last week. He's so pained by what he did, no matter how much I tried to comfort him. Now I understand why he did it. No matter how much we want to, we'll have to kill. But he and I have an agreement: we won't kill unless it's to protect someone or if we have no other choice." -- Explaining Brendan's motivations for killing to Jeremy. "I'm tired of it all too. At this point, I don't think there's much dancing around it: we're all doing exactly what those terrorists wanted. We tried to be better, but we aren't. I don't think anyone could last more than a week here if they weren't willing to do bad things." -- To Brendan while they both discuss how they've become killers. "Brendan..." (...) "...I love you." -- Alba's last words before her suicide attack. Other/Trivia *Laurels won the August 2017 Best Death Award for Alba's death. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alba, in chronological order. Memories * Reaching You Pre-Game * Havana Escapade * So Sorry For That Man! * I've Got a Brand New Pair of Roller Skates Sadie Hawkins * He's So Tall and Handsome as Hell V6 * Morphogenetic Fear * The Gadfly Cometh * This Be The Verse * This time I might just disappear. * Malagueña Salerosa * This time I might just disappear. (Second visit to thread) * How Can I Take Off This Mask? * Think About Your Life * El ángel exterminador * The Scarlet Garden * Santa Sangre * The Girl Who Owned an Island * If You Don't Like What We Say, Try Living Here A Couple Days * Cucurrucucú paloma * Cast in the Name of God * Que sera, sera * The Ones You Trust * This Is The End Of His Story * Origin of Symmetry * The Ten Duel Commandments * Volver * Family Reunion * Battle Royale Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alba Reyes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students